


Mission: Steve + End of the week = Boyfriend.

by yvngp



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony, Beta Bruce, Beta Clint, Beta Wanda, Bucky gets help from others, Bucky's a mess, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Omega Steve Rogers, Wingstop is used to woo Steve, pining!bucky, so is some other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvngp/pseuds/yvngp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a 6'2 hunk of man that's scared to ask a 5'2 Steve Rogers out.<br/>Cue Tony, Thor, Clint, Jarvis, and Wanda to try and help a fellow Winter Soldier get a boyfriend by the end of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday, Monday, Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirokikaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirokikaze/gifts).



**SUNDAY, 1:00PM**

He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't even know why he's scared like bitch, he's the Winter Soldier.

_'So why can't he just ask Steve out?'_

Like it shouldn't be that hard. He should be able to walk up to Steve and just be like 'Steve, I like you. I've liked you since I knew I was able to like anything, shit probably before I've even liked anything. But what I'm trying to say is that I want you to be my boyfriend. Be my boyfriend Steve. If your my boyfriend then that means I'm your boyfriend. I'd like that, so be my boyfriend.' but _nooooooov_ , Bucky can't stop being a little bitch. He doesn't want to ask anybody to help him cause 11 out of 10, he'll get made fun of and he would get mad and that wouldn't help him anything. So he'll just keep staring at Steve's door outside his house like a creep. It's all good.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MONDAY, 12:30PM**

"So Bucky, what's your problem?"

Bucky was such a wuss. After standing outside Steve's door again, he had ran off to Wanda. Now they were sitting outside on a park bench.

"I'm too scared to ask out Steve." Now she was going to laugh at him. Everybody did. Why did he even -

"That's it?" What.

"I figured you came to me to help you with what's inside your head or something similar to that." Oh, ok.

"I don't know what to do." He said in a quiet, raspy voice while looking at his hands that were closed together. He never did look at Wanda.

"Do you know anything Steve likes?" Flowers. He doesn't know what kind of flowers Steve likes though.

"Steve likes flowers but I don't know what kind." Bucky was sure he sounded like a sad child.

"Try going to the florists and ask them what kind of flowers mean what and see if they'll give you a dozen flowers, each of one kind, and give it to Steve as a start off." A start off. That doesn't seem too bad, he can just work his way up to asking Steve out. Ok.

"Ok."

Bucky ran off, leaving Wanda kind of confused but happy at the same time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**MONDAY 1:00PM**

"So yellow means devotion or friendship, red means the blood of Christ and/or romantic love, camellia white means adorable, camellia pink means longing for you, the daisy means innocence, the lily means beauty, a red rose means love and respect, zinnia magenta means lasting affection, zinnia yellow is daily remembrance, a poppy means your presence soothes me, a thorn-less rose means love at first sight, a variegated tulip means beautiful eyes, a moss rosebud is an confession of love, a pink carnation means I'll never forget you, garlic is strength or courage, and narcissus means stay sweet as you are. So, which one's would you like?" There were way more flowers than the woman named but she only told him those so he wouldn't walk around the store and not know what to get.

"All of them."  Woah. This guy wanted all of them? This person must be really special.

"Ok sir just one of ea-"

"Dozen. Of each." _**DAMMMMMNNNNN.**_ Where have customers like him been all her life?

"Sir are you sur-"

"Yes. A dozen. Of each. All of them." This guy is serious. The florists finds this very sweet.

"You know what, since this person is obviously very special...this is on the house." Bucky didn't get that reference.

"What does that mean?" He's never heard of that. Wow.

"It means it's free." Oh.. so that's what it meant.

"Ok. T-thank you." Now Bucky sounded like a shy kid.

"No problem sweetie. You'll have to wait about 25 minutes for the flowers."

"Ok." The lady left from the post and went to wrap up Steve's flowers.

Bucky didn't like her calling him _sweetie._ Only Steve could call him that.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

**MONDAY 2:00PM**

Bucky's been standing at Steve's door _again_ with all the flowers in the bags. Should he just knock on the door and give them to Steve or just leave the flowers on the door-

"Hey Bucky."

Shit. Gotta Blast.

"What are you doing with-" Steve gave a small shriek when Bucky threw the flowers at Steve and ran off like a cheetah was chasing him.

Steve was confused.

\-------------------

**TUESDAY 1:00PM**

Bucky felt really bad for just throwing those flowers in Steve's face and bailing out. He was going to buy Steve the little chocolate cake he loves so much from Jack in the Box and apologize and _fucking freak out this time._ Steve is probably mad as hell and most likely doesn't want to see him right now.

_'Shit, I wouldn't wanna see me either.'_

But Bucky's not no punk bitch. He's gonna go in Steve's face and hand that damn chocolate cake to him and he's going to apologize like a real man! Real men apologize and Bucky apologizes, so that makes him a real man!

_'EXACTLY! I AM SO NOT GONNA PUNK OUT LIKE HOW I DID YESTERDAY! I AM NOT THE MAN I WAS YESTERDAY!'_

That's all the motivation Bucky needed for him to actually get inside the damn Jack in the Box and order the cake instead of standing out side looking like a crackhead giving a speech to hallucinations.

\-------------------------

**TUESDAY 1:30PM**

_'Remember what you told yourself thirty minutes ago Bucky! YOU ARE NOT A PUNK BITCH! YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU ARE A REAL MAN! YOU ARE NOT THE MAN YOU WERE YESTERDAY! YOU ARE A NEW MAN! YOU CAN APOLOGIZE! YOU FUCKING GOT THIS MY MAN!'_

OK, Bucky really has to stop with the dramatic over thinking in his head. But he's here now. At Steve's door. With the chocolate overload cake in his hand. All he has to do, is just knock on the door and apologize to Steve and give him the cake. NO FUCKING BAILING AS SOON AS YOU SEE STEVE. Ok.

1...

2...

3..

Bucky's dumbass started pounding on the door like the leader of the swat team. Bucky's gotta bail again. He should've waited one more day-

"I'm coming, just a second!" Shit. Shit. Oh shit. Steve's coming to the door, he can't bail n-

"Hi- oh hey there Bucky." _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh god. Oh man._

"Bucky? Are you ok?"

Bucky didn't realize that the 'constipated man on the toilet' noise was coming from him.

"Oh. uh yeah, I'm fine... here's your ca- I mean your overlo- here." Bucky handed out the cake to Steve. Steve took it.

"This is for me? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Bucky said a little too quickly.

"Thank you Bucky, you didn't have to." Yes he did.

"Look Steve... I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to just throw flowers in your face and just leave like that." Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh that's okay. It's not like you almost killed me or anything."

"But still... I feel really bad about it. I thought you would be mad at me so I bought you the cake." Bucky looked down at the ground. Even if Steve said it was okay, he's most likely gonna always feel bad about it.

"Awww Bucky, you teddy bear." Steve walked down the steps and gave Bucky a hug, his head barely touching Bucky's chin.

_'AWGHDKJBEFIUERGEBHU FUCK ME! I'M GETTING HUGGED BY STEVE! I REPEATE, I AM GETTING HUGGED BY STEVE! AWQWWWWWWWWWHTHDREFGF YAAASASASASASASASASASASASASSSSSSSSSSSS!_

Bucky hugged him back.

 


	2. Tuesday, Wednesday,Thursday

**TUESDAY 5:00PM**  
So Steve and Bucky talked. Alone. Together. In Steve's house (Apt. but Bucky calls in a house anyway). With each other. They didn't talk about anything, just how each other was doing and then they ended up playing competitive Mario Kart which Bucky gets his ass kicked all the damn time but it's Steve so who cares. It made Bucky's alpha hormone levels the size of the chum bucket.

Bucky tried VERY hard not to get a large Philly Cheese Steak sized boner in front of Steve.

He succeeded.  
\----------------  
**TUESDAY 5:30PM**  
Bucky's 'home'. Where the bed, appliances, bathroom, kitchen, and himself stayed. He was still excited and happy about Steve accepting his apology. He didn't really think that Steve would want to see him, let alone accept his apology. But then he thought.  
Steve always...accepts other peoples...apologies. FUCK!

He had to call Steve! Let him know that everyone's apologies that he accepts are fake! They aren't sincere! Except his of course.

_'pick up, pick up, pick up!'_

"Hey Bucky."

"Don't believe it! They're lying!"

"Buck wha -"

"My apologies are sincere! They're lying to you Steve! They only want to get in your pants!"

"Bucky, who’s 'they-"

"SINCERE!" Bucky hung up. In his baby's face. After 2 minutes and 30 seconds of realizing what he just did, Bucky slammed his face into his hands.

He needed to go to sleep. He's got another apology he needs to say tomorrow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**WEDNESDAY 10AM**

"Bucky why did Steve call me yesterday asking me if I knew anything about you're apologies being sincere and that 'they're' lying to him only to get inside his pants?"

"I had some type of breakdown."

"regarding apologies."

"yeah."

"Welcome to my life Barnes."

"I'm good."

"So you say."  
**\------------**  
 **WEDNESDAY 12PM**

_'I'm coming over with Philly Cheese Steaks and fries.'_  
\---------------------------------------------  
**WEDNESDAY 1PM**

"Steve. I'm sincerely sorry about that mental breakdown I had over the phone. and that I hung up in your face."

"It's okay."

_'No it's not'_

"Was it your PTSD?"

'No."

"Just you being weird."

"Yeah." Steve chuckled that's okay and he smiled.

Bucky wanted to knot the shit outta Steve and get him pregnant.

"You want to play the xbox this time?"

"Yes."

They ate and played Mortal Kombat X. Steve kicked his ass. He had no wins.

He did have a boner and red cheeks when he left though.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
**THURSDAY 9AM**

_'Idk if you're awake yet but I made some chocolate and peanut butter rice krispy treats.'_

Bucky ran out the house still in his pajama pants.  
\------------------------------------------  
**THURSDAY 9:30AM**

"Why are you at my doorstep with only pajama pants on? Go home and get dressed, then come back."

Bucky ran back home.  
\--------------------  
**THURSDAY 10:30AM**

"I didn't think you would actually do it." Bucky didn't really get dressed. All he did was put on a t-shirt and some socks, but it was enough for Steve.

"I'll do anything for you Steve." He saw Steve blush and he knew he accidentally said that out loud.

"of course you would. who wouldn't?" little shit. loves him though.

Steve and Bucky had walked over to the couch and watched Maury and Jerry Springer cause there was nothing better to do than watch these hoes act up on TV. Until Steve went into the kitchen and brought out the krispy treats. Steve gave him his batch and set the other batches ("Jesus Steve, how many batches did you make?" "About a dozen give or take.") on the coffee table in front of Bucky and sat back down in the reclining chair. Bucky had barely ate his first treat before dropping it back into the baggie he had and dropping it on his spot.

"Steve, ohhhh mmmyyyyy goooooodddddd do you make the best sweets." Steve gave a small laughed and he shrieked when Bucky had wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and laid on him or at least he tried.

"Bucky! Get oof' me!" His words were muffled since Bucky's t-shirt and pecs were in his face.

"Nawp. You make the best desserts ever so you get the best love ever." He started rubbing his 'haven't shaved since a week ago' beard on Steve's neck, causing him to bust out laughing and picked him up by the waist. Steve got his revenge by poking Bucky's stomach causing him to laugh and drop Steve back in the recliner. Steve tried to reach the kitchen to get out his spatula he usually uses against Bucky but he didn't make it because Bucky had grabbed him by the waist and dragged him to the couch. Steve tried to break free by tripping Bucky but that was a fail so they ended up halfway on the couch on their knees with Steve being pinned down by Bucky, who was trying to control his laughing but kept failing. Steve was laughing too and he turned (which was very hard considering that it's fucking Bucky on top of him and had his arms around his waist) and tried to slide up the couch as his final attempt to break free from Bucky's hold on him...

 

 

But that had caused their lips to touch and they stayed there frozen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky get's help from the other in the next chapter.  
> also subscribe for updates on new stories or new chapters.  
> it's not like imma kill ya family so it's your choice.


	3. End of the Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's short but it's the last chapter :D  
> but I'm actually thinking of making an epilogue ...?

**SATURDAY 8AM**

\--------------

Bucky hasn't talked to Steve since the incident on Thursday and he does feel like a dickhead for that because when that happened, he fucking bolted out of the house without his shoes and keys and car. The keys and the car. Yeah and when he told Natasha that, she practically called him a dumbass in the nicest and subtle way possible and told him to just got back to Steve's house and just talk about it and that there was really no reason he had to leave Steve's house. He told her that she was right but maybe she should talk to Steve and see if he's alright with Bucky coming back to the house after that whole thing and Natasha told him to do it himself because he can just break into Steve's house and Steve wouldn't even be mad and she's right and Bucky really needs to talk to Steve about that. That was kind off topic but it's Steve, so whatever, but he also told Natasha that Steve probably thought he was a molester and that he would have the swat team waiting for him at the door and Natasha told him that his imagination was something else and that's she'll talk to Steve since he's being a baby. He thanked her and she just told him not to call her at 8 in the morning for this type of bullshit.

He's gonna call her in 8 in the morning again someday because Natasha feeds off of their misery.

She told him that once.

\--------------------

**SATURDAY 9AM**

**\--------------**

"Ok look, I gotta come up with this apology slash confession and -"

"- Why is it that every time that you're talking to Steve that you have to apologize for something?"

"Don't interrupt me -"

"- And confessions? I'm not good at those sorry."

"Tony, shut the fuck up."

\---------------------

**SATURDAY 10AM**

**\---------------**

Bucky had been looking for someone else who would actually help him with his predicament but it seems like everyone wants to be gone when Bucky actually needs them. Some type of fuckery is going on and Bucky doesn't like it, not one bit, but he's being childish because he knows that everyone isn't going to be at the tower all day everyday so he can't really blame them but at the same time he can. It makes sense, you've done it before, stop lying.

_'Where the fuck is everybody - '_

"JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL!"

_'What the fuck - **Clint**?'_

"LIVIN' IN A LONELY WORLD" Bucky started walking towards wherever Clint's voice was. 'Is that... coming from the kitchen?'

"SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING EEEEVVVEEERRRYYYYWWWHHEERRREEEEE!"

"Hey Clint?" Bucky flinched a little when Clint had screamed and fell off of the kitchen counter.

"Bro...fuck you." Clint groaned as he got off the floor and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that but I really need your help." Clint rolled his eyes and walked over to the island and laid on it.

"With fucking what, Jesus Christ my head." 

"So I'm finally going to confess my feelings for Steve and -"

_"ohmygod finally I thought this would never happen."_

'- shut up, so like, what do I do? How should I tell him that I like him?"

"Just say it man! Get some food, act natural, then all of a sudden make a move and tell him that you like him!"

"That actually works?"

"If he likes you and is okay with you making a move then yeah."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause you're stupid."

Bucky made a face.

\------------------

**SATURDAY 11AM**

**\---------------**

Bucky took a deep breath and kicked the door lightly enough so it wouldn't seem like he was trying to kick the door down and because he had wingstop in his hands. He would just do as Clint said and nothing would go wrong (if Steve also likes him back and is okay with him making moves on him cause then that would be some type of situation if Steve didn't like him), so just act natural (not like he's ever been but hey), bring food (which he did), then make a move and confess. He's not going to bitch out, he's going to go through with this whether he ends up liking this plan or not.  Now, he was expecting Steve to open the door and smile and say "Hey Bucky" and let him in the house and go through with the plan. Not Steve opening the door and him pulling Bucky into the house like Bucky was someone who showed up at Steve's safehouse and almost blew his cover. Almost made him drop the damn drink and food. Lil Shit.

"Steve, you okay?"

"Bucky look, I have something to tell you but I really wanna show you something before I do and I hope you don't hate me for it okay?" The fuck is Steve talking about? Is he going to do the same thing Bucky was going to do? What if, what if he is? Maybe Steve likes him too.

"Okay." Steve looked at him for a couple more seconds before swallowing whatever amount of saliva he had in his mouth down his throat and looking down to the ground. He stood on his tiptoes then planted his feet flat on the ground, doing it a couple times while playing with his fingers. Steve did this one last time before gathering up the courage to place his hands on Bucky's arms and finally kiss Bucky softly on the lips.

Bucky said fuck the food and placed it (carefully) on the couch and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist so quick and threw his ass on the wall like it was the end of the earth and it was the last kiss they'll ever have, while never breaking the kiss. They stayed on the wall for about a minute before Steve had to breath cause ya boy got asthma and that would suck ass if Steve died because of their first kiss so they reluctantly broke apart and Bucky let Steve catch is breathe (haha, unintended pun) and when he did, all they could do was stare at each other before they both spoke at the same time.

"Steve -"

"- Bucky -" They both laughed and Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck and smiled.

"You go first..."

Bucky stared Steve into his eyes and gave a wide, bright smile.

He's always wanted to do this.

"I love you."

Steve smiled and closed his eyes and he started off  with a small laugh before full blown out laughing and crying a little bit. He wiped a tear from his eye and he looked at Bucky again.

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Bucky to be 6'2 instead of being 5'9 like how he's supposed to be because I thought it would be so cute that he 'asks' a ball of sunshine, who's barely past his knees, to be his boyfriend.


End file.
